


Fruit Salad

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a double edged sword whenever she makes something else other than fish for everyone to enjoy. On one side the food tasted godly, on the other side, they always had some odd side effect that was often harmless. However this was a new milestone on how neither of them should gamble with her delicious food any longer. The fruit salad had something within it that made even the mighty Maka crumble—and that’s terrifying. Purely Lime and Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Salad

As Soul strolled through the front door the last sound he expected to greet him arose from the kitchen.

Maka moaning.

Soul’s head flashed through many possibilities as he remains frozen in the walk way. It happens again, quieter. She couldn’t be screwing any guys her head has always been way too far in a book to notice an approach. Right? He contemplates the idea of self-pleasuring, but he got home from work at the exact same time every day he couldn’t be barging in on anything. She was good at time management and he would assume even for those very personal times. However the next mewl he hears is more out of distress than anything else as he listens much closer.

“Maka?” Soul calls out cautiously.

“Don’t come into the… kitchen.”

Stressed? Was she stressed? It gave way to him going against her words, swiftly moving through the living room to the forbidden place. She must have been on the floor because there was nothing unusual about the room nor was she in sight. Looking over the counter and stepping further in he finally sees her.

His keys drop to the floor.

His meister was lying across the floor in the nude. That wasn’t even the worst part; she had fruit all over her body. What her hands were doing with a strawberry he tried his hardest to ignore, instead intensely focusing on her face: her rosy cheeks and her biting her lip. However something was off about this, very off. She moans out his name, while gesturing with her eyes to something on the counter.

A pumpkin bowl.

“ _Oh_ , goddamn it.”

Blair is a double edged sword whenever she makes something else other than fish for everyone to enjoy. On one side the food tasted godly, on the other side, they always had some odd side effect. Sometimes it would do nothing but give them hiccups, turn their skin green for five minutes, or make them speak in another language for a few hours; only harmless funny stuff. However this was a new milestone on how neither of them should gamble with her delicious food any longer.

He glances into the bowl as he steps closer to it, noting that it was a fruit salad.

The fruit salad had something within it that made even the mighty Maka crumble—and that’s terrifying.

“Soul the fruit won’t allow tolerance, and once they’re on your body you get a little relief…” she groans, “However they stick. I can’t take them off me.” He nods, understanding why they’re all over her. Soul also kneels down beside her murmuring, “Maybe I can pry one off.” He reaches towards one on the side of her stomach, ignoring the ones on her breasts and all over her lower half. Her skin stretches as he pulls at the slice of mango, which is firmly adhered to her body by some type of magic.

He mutters a curse and apologizes; standing up and whipping out his phone angrily, tapping on the icon of a cat.

“Nya, Soul?”

“What the FUCK did you put in the fruit salad?”

“What’cha mean?”

“One, the fucking fruits are aphrodisiacs. Two, they are bound by magic onto Maka’s body and they won’t fucking come off.”

“Oh my, that’s why the cookbook called it Salad of Fertility… Nya, well the solution is pretty obvious.”

“Go on…”

“Fruits are edible Souly, and you have a _mouth_.”

He freezes mid-pace, and turns to face Maka again, who has resumed to finding any means to have relief. The voice on the other line continues,

“Make sure you lick off all of the fruit juices and residue, those are probably just as potent as the fruit.”

“Blair, you’re evil and going to have me killed.” The female giggles in response.

“Live up to your name, _Eater_.”

The line goes silent.

Maka isn’t the only one blushing as Soul looms over her, standing near her feet.  He swallows thickly, and speaks softly, “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Maka,” as he falls to his knees and prowls up her body. She gave a gasp as he bites a grape sitting on her navel, pulling it off her skin in a successful attempt to remove it. Now fruit was sticking to his teeth, so he had no choice but to also eat it. Maka understands what he has to do and goes even pinker, stuttering quiet apologies. These apologizes get dismissed with a wave of his hand as he focuses on his task.

Soul’s tongue dips into her navel, and he feels the magic binding come off—as well as her shiver. He eats and licks all the fruit in the least sexual places, from all on her stomach, to the few pieces on her forearms, to the palm of hand, to the fingers that had the strawberry she was doing… things with. He could taste her on it and both damn well knew the other was hyper aware of this, yet nothing was said.

She shivered or gasped quietly every time he licked her clean.

Soul proceeded cautious to her collarbones, as the fruits where beginning to take effect on him. He took a deep breath before biting into the watermelon chunks on each collarbone and removing them. Then he had no choice but to lick along the entirety of each of her collarbones as the juice dripped everywhere.

At this point he’s getting incredibly horny and if he were to just lower himself down a little more her thighs would be greeted by his erection. His control cracks and he decides it’s much easier just to have his tongue on her always. This meant he slid his tongue from her collarbone to up her neck, then back down to the base of her neck to get the honeydew off the side. Instead of licking off the residue he thinks it’s far more thorough to suck at her neck and she mewls, while also spreading her legs a little bit more.

By this point he’s panting and as he licks down to her breasts, she is too.

The strawberry slices that cover her nipples are the first place he’s licked that made her moan. He also finds it perfectly reasonable to suck on them for good measure. Her hand makes its way into his hair and she tugs for him to move to the other. Maka’s other hand goes to massage the breast he just left, and she moans again as the cold fruit is replaced by hot suction. One eye of his is lazily left open to watch.

Soul removes his mouth with a pop, before moving his body down further and starting on her thighs; licking and sucking steadily to her core. _“Her thighs are really sensitive…”_ Soul realizes as she fidgets and mewls a lot. When there is nothing else left to clean he looks up questioningly to her and blows air gently on the hot sensitive flesh between her thighs. Her head shoots up and Soul may be horny out of his mind but he’s still polite enough to ask for permission,

“May I?”

The hand that has remained in his hair becomes active again and suddenly pushes his head towards her sensitivity. There was a small strawberry slice covering her clit, so that’s the first thing Soul removes. Admittedly he notices in his head that’s the fastest he’s ever eaten a piece of fruit. Oh, this is the place he’s going to take his sweet time on, especially as he hears his name arise out of her lips. His hands slip under her thighs and he brings them around to hold onto her hip blades; gently widening the gap between her legs for himself. His licks switch to sucking, her body shakes, and both groan. Maka out of his pleasuring, him out of his meister has always been attractive but _this_ is ridiculous.

Mango slices were tucked into her folds, so he decides to halt his entertainment on her clit to remove and lick those places clean. It isn't long before he returns to the sensitive nub atop her core and he flicks his tongues across it. She gasps and moans; it's evident to both of them he's losing grip on the objective but quite frankly neither of them care—especially Maka. His head between her thighs has been her dream for months now and as horny and ridiculous this stupid fruit salad has been for her, he immediately began to shift the discomfort to himself without question. He did it politely and hell, he even asked before digging in.

Soul drags his tongue up and down the entirety of her sensitive flesh, pulling her from her thoughts. Maka's legs squeeze his head and she gasps his name.

His hands part her flesh and he returns to teasing and sucking on her clit. Maka begins to beg, which the weapon has never heard in his _life_ and let alone in her current voice. He pressed his tongue up against her pink flesh and then flicked faster until she squirmed out of his control. She was gasping and practically crying his name. In his current state of being these sounds he managed to make her produce were more appealing than any instrument he has ever heard.

As his job was finished Soul only lingers for a moment to admire his work, aka everything that he just licked clean. However as he pulls away Maka had a different objective still in mind. She seemingly grabs a cherry out of thin air and begins to rub it against her clit that was just licked clean. Soul wanted to cry, his self-control was having an all-out war in his head not to immediately jack off right there and to ignore getting the damned cherry off of his meister. He sighs dejectedly, leaning in again to eat the cherry and lick only once clean before quickly pleading,

" _Please_ Maka, my dick is harder than I am in weapon form. I'll eat you out again _any day_ just right now I can't eat anymore fruit; _I have to go take care of myself now for the love of Shinigami_."

She whines, still magic-induced-horny however calming,

"You cannot cure the horniness by yourself, trust me... I've tried."

Soul moves away, ignoring her advice and sitting up to lean against the nearest kitchen cabinets; all self-control beaten to a pulp in his mind as he struggles to get his zipper undone. His hands are shaking as he slides his pants half way off, underwear included. Finally feeling contact with his hand his head falls back, eyes closing and he lets out a sigh of relief as he jacks off slowly. It was becoming evident to him that he wasn't getting the relief he was craving though; he was unsure what to do but he did not dare to open his eyes. His frenzy to jack off made him completely ignore Maka who was also horny, naked, and on the kitchen floor.

"Let me help you." He hears his meister mention softly.

He feels his pants get tugged the rest of the way off, then decides to open his eyes. Maka's cheeks and nose were completely flushed as she grabbed a ring of pineapple from the innocent looking pumpkin bowl before turning to face him. She glances at Soul as she slides the pineapple ring onto his appendage; he gasps accordingly. She settles between his legs as she sits on hers, looking at him shyly as she lowers her head while stating,

"Consider this payback."

Soul inhales sharply as her lips wrap around his head. She slides the pineapple ring farther down his erection with a spare hand while she bobs her head. Of all the things he expected today after walking through the front door, eating out his best friend and then receiving a blow job from her over fruit was not one of them. Although as she pushes him deep into her throat and chokes a little, he doesn't complain. He's shaking and trying to control his breathing after a solid two minutes, the magic effects and what he did to her earlier playing a toll on his stamina,

"M-Maka, warning..."

She moves the pineapple ring with the rhythm of her mouth and he cums hard while moaning her name. Maka removes her mouth with a pop and swallows his arousal, planting a kiss on the tip before sitting up. Soul just sits there, enjoying the afterglow completely relaxed for a moment before saying,

"That felt amazing Maka... but now I have pineapple stuck to my dick."

"Sorry, the fruit make the climax better though, 'xplaining why I did that." She rubs the back of her neck as she replies.

Soul rubs her shoulder and says its fine; however he is unsure how he will remove the now final piece of fruit off of himself. Maka leans down once again, and bites a side of pineapple off, swallowing, then taking another piece from the opposite side of his shaft.

She ate the entire ring.

Afterwards she just sat very still and silently while staring at his erection. Soul questions if she would like for him to eat her out again and she's tempted to agree, but something else sways her to a different request.

"I'd much rather be bent over the counter and plowed by you right now."

"...Maka _say what_?" Soul replies instantly, shocked that he would ever hear anything remote to that fall from her lips.

"I want you, to bend me over the counter, and ram this," She grabs his erection, "into me... pretty please?"

She begins to stroke his erection again for good measure as he recollects his jaw. He stands up quickly, and offers a hand to her as well which she was grateful for. Her arousal was dripping on the floor prior as it was out of his view; Soul just now understanding how difficult it is for her be composed right now. He guides her by the hips over to an island countertop, before doing as asked and pushing on her upper back. She's slowly bent over on the counter and he rubs his erection against her ass as once again he asks,

"May I?"

His question is met with a beg and he complies; positioned at her entrance he glides in effortlessly by how turned on she was. They both moan. Her core was definitely hotter than her mouth; she was squeezing his erection like no tomorrow and he could barely move fully sheathed.

_"My god, Maka."_

_"Be gentle at first, my first time Souly."_

His eyes widen. Quickly he slides out with a shaky exhale and she whines, propping herself up on her elbows and turning herself around to sorta look at Soul. He begins to compose himself before apologizing,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over lust..."

"I'm pretty sure it’s the only way to cancel out the magic Soul, it’s alright. I've wanted you naked long before this anyway so _please for the love of Shinigami_ put your _cock_ back _in me_ and _fuck_ me." Maka says bluntly.

Soul is amidst of shock for a moment because for one, the prudish appearing bookworm seems have shameless pillow talk when horny. And two, for the small little statement of her admitting that she has wanted him naked before. If Soul could connect the dots—which he could—she implied that she's wanted to fuck him—yes _him_ —in the past: _loooong_ before the wretched pumpkin fruit bowl. His mind runs these epiphanies through his head a thousand times over, carefully assuring that neither are fake or overdrawn conclusions.

Meanwhile in real time, Maka is getting restless.

Pineapple-driven grinding ensues against Soul's erection, even as his body is frozen in place and mind elsewhere. It takes Maka to bounce her ass in order to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about; all she hears randomly is a sexual growl and her hips suddenly gripped firmly. Soul made up his mind with his conclusions and has returned his state of mind to his head.

The head that was getting rubbed by Maka's ass right now.

Her hips get pressed to the countertop edge before she feels his erection rub up against her arousal making her whimper. Her whimpering is cut short as he enters her slowly, her inhaling through her mouth slowly the deeper he went. Once again fully sheathed he pauses and takes in the feeling, and once again he begins to pull out. Yet this time, once he is almost out he immediately goes back in, causing both to groan.

This repeats; again and again, until the pace speeds up.

Soul complied with the slow and gentle at first, now he is complying with the second half of her request. Maka moans with every time he pushes all the way in and he is panting at this point.

_"Soul please, please fuck me faster I love this..."_

He stops and quickly grabs her left thigh before lifting it up onto the counter and resuming penetration.

_"With pleasure, Maka."_ Is all she hears from behind her in a low voice before she gets pounded.

The skin of her stomach and breasts were sticking to the countertop from sweat, yet quite frankly she didn't care. Orgasm was near for her. Her fingers slid down underneath the countertop and toyed with her clit, all while repeating his name in quick succession and random babbles of, _"Oh please don't stop,"_ over and over.

Her voice begins to get louder with each thrust and her voice gets higher as she climaxes, grasping at the marble countertop and shaking.

Soul smirks at the reaction, never once has he thought before that he would be able to see her do that. Especially as him being the only cause for her to do that. He did not slow down or hesitate for release from that point on. The thigh resting on the counter gets shifted onto his shoulder and he hugs her leg while thrusting until sweet release. He pulled out while still cumming and made a mess all over her folds as well as upper thigh. They hold that position for a moment before relaxing, still panting.

Maka then stands upright and Soul rests his forehead on her shoulder from behind, mumbling,

"I hope that handled the pineapple, I did as you asked... _aaaand_ I uh, hope you liked that as much as I did."

He feels her head nod and he sighs in relief; his head shifting from resting his forehead to resting his chin on her shoulder. His arms wrap around her waist and hold on for a moment as he pecks the nearest side of her neck before moving away.

"You should clean yourself up Maka, I'll clean up the fruit."

"Will do," she replies and moves—albeit wobbly—to the entrance of the kitchen before pausing and adding, "And um, thank you for handling the fruit situation for me without question." _Ahh_ , there was the Maka he knew: carefully constructed sentences, fully composed and polite as long as those traits were returned to her. Soul scratches the back of his neck and gives her a shy smile,

"It wasn't exactly a boring task."

A blush was beginning to return to Maka's face so she didn't reply, merely drank in that information and darted directly for the shower. She was bold with her wording like how she was in fighting—which is good—but only while fighting. Boldness in sexual activities however, that was not her forte usually; at all, actually. Maybe because she hasn't had much of said sexual activities, but that damned fruit really must have pulled something out from deep within her. Perhaps she was just too into Soul and it manifested in a place too far south while in the presence of an adhesive aphrodisiac.

Stepping into the shower she contemplates that he was too far into her—literally—for it to have been _just_ the aphrodisiac present.

Her thoughts wash away with the hot water of the shower as Soul picks up fruit off the floor with gloves in the kitchen. He's still pants-less as he places the pumpkin bowl in the farthest corner of the fridge. He wipes up the remaining fruit juice on the floor and counter, as well as any mess from the hump-fest that occurred next to the toaster.

Soul is truly exhausted though, meaning once everything looks halfway clean-ish, he heads for his bedroom; finally allowed to change in to pj’s comfortably.

Meanwhile Maka throws on a random large shirt and panties before heading out to the living room and plopping down on the couch. Soul follows her motions shortly after and thus, cue the awkward silence. The TV jumps channels at a rhythmic pace as Maka attempts to stir up small talk,

"So uh, what did Kidd need you for today?"

"Student weapon assessment."

"How was it?"

"I honestly don't remember much of it, wasn't exactly the highlight of the day for me." Soul states while turning his head to look at her with a smirk. Maka at this point would have smacked him with a dictionary; however it was her fault they were brought to situation, so she does nothing. She couldn't even muster a reply, however luckily for her the front door creaks open.

Blair's heels click on the floor before hitting the carpet of the living room.

"Nya, honies I'm _hooome_!"

Both Soul and Maka turn around to glare at said feline and for a moment. This left the cat confused, even slightly hurt by their looks. Until it came to her as to why, which causes her to smile widely and giggle,

"I see you handled the fruit successfully with what I suggested to do Souly, ne?"

"I had to do _much_ more than that, Blair." Soul replies causing a larger smile upon the cat.

"Nya, I don't think either of you necessarily are upset about what had to be done though are you?" The cat continues slyly.

Maka and Soul both look to opposite sides of room; shyness becoming present. Blair was fully aware of their attraction to each other, on top of a pretty strong conclusion on what was done to handle the Salad of Fertility. Finally one of them musters a response: Soul replying in a quiet voice,

"No, it was enjoyed."

Blair makes her way over to the half cleaned counter in the kitchen; it being pretty obvious to her that someone was laying on it prior. It was slightly sticky and the things usually sitting upright on it where knocked aside. Blair chuckles amused before calling out loudly so they could hear in the living room,

" _Oooh_ against the counter? You guys left a mess, kinky."

At this point Soul is going along with the evil cat and Maka is glaring daggers at the entrance to the kitchen, clearly flustered as Blair effortlessly pieces together the situation. She's even more flustered than she should have gotten because Soul appears very relaxed about it all, especially as he replies,

"Personally I would have preferred the bed and a little more romantic, _but_ it was at her request."

The death glare is dragged from the entrance of the kitchen over to Soul very slowly while Blair pops her head out of the kitchen with an, "Oh really?" smug look plastered to her face. Maka mumbles quietly,

"Well we kinda had to do it there, it's not like we were necessarily able to walk or stay in control of ourselves..."

"Maybe for you, but I stayed civilized up until the damned cherry." Soul shoots back, causing Maka to apologize for the particular incident with that fruit. Soul waves his hand dismissively.

"I still apologize for it Soul. It made you say some stuff in the moment."

Soul is confused at her statement before he recalls offering to eat her out any other day. In a ballsy attempt to flirt, "Oh that wasn't in the moment, that offer still stands if your statement while bent over the counter was true." Both now were looking at each other but not directly in the eyes.

"I uh, said a lot of things while on the counter, can you clarify?" She asks.

"You've wanted me naked long before today."

_"Oh... That."_ Maka thinks, mentally groaning at being forced into such an embarrassing social situation. Her eyes avert from him entirely and shift to the TV. Maka breathes in deeply before admitting,

"Yes... that statement has stood for years, among other statements related to it."

Soul raises his eyebrows at the second half, however underneath his calm facade lies shock. Beneath that lays excitement and his own feelings, which relate to hers very strongly. These are the same feelings that he cannot convey verbally. Honestly in the current time frame he could convey nothing verbally, but he does reach out to her. He does this with both arms, only to pull her away from her side of the couch and onto his.

Onto him.

Maka understands the gesture as he buries his face in her shoulder, while she sits on his lap. Communication from that point has dissolved to body language and a quiet resonance link between them. Soul wraps his arms around her carefully and she shifts to sit sideways on his lap to wrap a single arm around him. After sitting like this in a cuddly state of mind for a few minutes, completely ignoring the tinkering bell of a cat collar behind them, Soul decides to break the silence. However, this glorious bastard by obnoxious nature isn't exactly poetic or sweet most of the time. He whispers ever so nicely in her ear,

"I'd fuckin' love eat you out more than Blair eats fish by the way."

Not only can this smooth motherfucker make her blush but he can also ruin moods simultaneously. Maka's face falls to meet her palm with a smack. She couldn't pull out a book to punish the inappropriateness, but then again he meant well. Plus, she didn't exactly dislike what he said, just his timing. Maka sighs,

"Well at least I know that you like me now."

She feels him nod against shoulder, creating a smile on her lips.

"I can say the same for you." He adds and then it’s her turn to nod shyly.

A moment of silence occurs between them, although comfortable. They were too shy to do anything more than cuddle now, no kisses or smooching. Just pecks when the other wouldn’t notice. It was going to be a much slower process for them, however neither minded. It's just how their partnership has always been, as meister and weapon. Blair passes by the living room again, both of them now fully aware of the bell on her collar in cat-form as the small being sings in a small voice,

"Sounds like I will be making more fruit salad, nyaaa~!"

 


End file.
